Conventionally, a linerless label has been developed that lacks a release paper (i.e., a liner) temporarily attached to a back surface side of an adhesive agent layer of a label (see, Patent Literature 1: JP-A: 2011-31426). Accordingly, a linerless label is thought to be desirable as a resource-saving material because a liner does not need to be disposed of after usage thereof.
FIG. 11 shows a perspective view of one embodiment of a conventional linerless label wound into a rolled shape. The linerless label, as partially indicated in an enlarged cross-sectional view in FIG. 11, includes a label substrate, an adhesive agent layer of a back surface side; a thermosensitive color developing agent layer of a front surface side; and a transparent release agent layer of an upper layer side.
FIG. 12 shows a loaded linerless label. FIG. 12 shows a schematic side view of a thermal printer.
A roller composed of an elastic body such as a rubber material may be used in a planten roller for feeding and printing the linerless label in the abovementioned construction. A platen roller composed of an adhesive agent attachment preventing a silicone rubber material is formed and a silicone oil or the like is applied onto an outer peripheral surface of the platen roller in order to prevent the attachment by the adhesive agent of the adhesive agent layer.
However, it is difficult to completely prevent attachment of the adhesive agent during a long period of usage. The linerless label that passes through the platen roller may become rolled up and attached to the platen roller. Accordingly, the label can become stuck, which may interfere with normal feeding of label, printing, and the issuance of the label piece.
In addition, in a case where printing and issuance ceases with the linerless label sandwiched between a thermal head and the planten roller, the linerless label does not readily peel away from the platen roller, and thus a rolled up linerless label is easily generated.
Thus, typical maintenance such as an operation that cleans an outer peripheral surface of the planten roller or an operation that exchanges the planten roller, or the like, must be repeated. Accordingly, there has been a need for the planten roller (elastic body roller) allowing stable feeding and printing over an extended period of time.
Moreover, in addition to the planten roller, there has also been a need for an elastic body roller for a label superior in an anti-stick property or a release property (mold release property), even as a roller for simple guidance of linerless label such as a guide roller, or a nip roller comprising a pair of rollers that are rotatably driven to feed the linerless label or a roller, where appropriate for a construction of a printer.
Further, there has also been a need for an elastic body roller for a label that can stably feed a loaded linerless label or loaded typical label with liner.
While attempts have been made to form a groove or the like on an outer surface of the planten roller in order to avoid an attachment phenomenon resulting from the adhesive agent layer by decreasing a contact surface area between the linerless label and the adhesive agent layer, the contact surface area between the back surface of the liner of the label is unable to exert the required a liner of frictional force (gripping force) between the liner at a time of feeding and printing of a typical label with liner, such that problems with a feeding function that generates a label readily occur such as slippage. Accordingly, a stable feeding or printing action cannot be expected.
In addition, a groove or the like that is formed on the platen roller may also be easily worn down.
Similar to the abovementioned linerless label, the abovementioned various problems occur even in a case where feeding or guiding a belt-shaped member of a film base or a paper including a bonding agent layer or an adhesive agent layer on the back surface side, and thus there is a need for an elastic body roller superior in an anti-stick property or a release property (mold release property).